russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC is Most-Watched No.3 TV Network for 2013
January 8, 2014 From sign on to sign off, IBC is the most watched number 3 network in the country in 2013 after it ruled national TV ratings across urban and rural homes with an average national audience share of 25%, or 5 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 42% and GMA’s 33%, based on year round data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. From January to December 2013, IBC-13 beat all other networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 across all time blocks and even swept all 30 slots in the list of top 15 most watched programs last year. The Kapinoy network remained undefeated in primetime (6PM-12MN) with an average audience share of 24%, or a whopping 13-point lead over ABS-CBN ’s 47% and GMA’s 31%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC also led the morning (6AM-12MN) block with an average audience share of 21% vs ABS-CBN’s 37% and GMA’s 33%, while the network hit 22% audience share in the early afternoon block (12NN-3PM) vs ABS-CBN’s 40% and GMA’s 36%. The late afternoon (3PM-6PM) block scored no exception as the Kapinoy Network ruled with 29% as compared to ABS-CBN’s 38% and GMA’s 33%. When it comes to the country’s top 30 most watched programs, IBC ruled the list with its flagship basketball league 2013 PLDT Home DSL PBA Philippine Cup leading the pack with an average national TV rating of 33.1%. It was followed by Safe In The Arms Of Love (32.9%), 2012-14 NBA Season (30.1%), 2013 PBA Governors' Cup (30.7%), I Will Be Here (27.0%), and 2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup (26.9%). Express Balita remained as the viewers’ top choice for newscasts with an average national TV rating of 25.6%, or a five point lead against ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol (23.7%) and GMA’s 24 Oras (17.1%). Also included in the top 30 list from January to December 2013 were Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (24.8%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (24.5%), Born to be a Superstar (24.2%), Superstar Circle (24.0%), Sandy's Romance (23.7%), Carita de Angel (23.4%), Whattaboys (23.2%), and T.O.D.A.S. (21.8%). On December 2013 alone, IBC once again ended the year with a bang by maintaining its monthly leadership over rival TV stations garnering an average audience share of 28%, or 5 points than ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 33%. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, PTV, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'TABLE 1. TOTAL DAY NATIONAL TV VIEWERSHIP FROM JANUARY TO DECEMBER 2013 BY HOUSEHOLDS' 'TABLE 2. NATIONAL PRIMETIME (6PM-12MN) TV VIEWERSHIP FROM JANUARY TO DECEMBER 2013 BY HOUSEHOLDS' 'TABLE 3. NATIONAL MORNING (6AM-12NN) TV VIEWERSHIP FROM JANUARY TO DECEMBER 2013 BY HOUSEHOLDS' 'TABLE 4. NATIONAL EARLY AFTERNOON (12NN-3PM) TV VIEWERSHIP FROM JANUARY TO DECEMBER 2013 BY HOUSEHOLDS' 'TABLE 5. NATIONAL LATE AFTERNOON (3PM-6PM) TV VIEWERSHIP FROM JANUARY TO DECEMBER 2013 BY HOUSEHOLDS' 'TABLE 6. NATIONAL DAY TV VIEWERSHIP FROM JANUARY TO DECEMBER 2013 BY HOUSEHOLDS' 'TABLE 7. TOP 30 PROGRAMS FROM JANUARY TO DECEMBER 2013 (NATIONAL HOMES)' Source: Kantar Media